


the world we're gonna make

by sunbean72



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greatest showman, I don't have anyone but you, Infinity War, Pepperony - Freeform, are kind of angsty, because i swear, but in my defense, i needed them - Freeform, is going to kill me, like cotton candy, my other wips, this is sticky sweet, to have a soft moment, where they can breathe, you're all I have too you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbean72/pseuds/sunbean72
Summary: pepper and tony have a movie night after a long day.a/n RDJ mentioned in an interview about Pepper being the heart of the Iron Man story and giving Iron Man something to truly fight for so this is what happens when my imagination runs wild with it :)





	the world we're gonna make

It was quiet, for once. Tony couldn't remember the last time he felt so... peaceful. Relaxed, even. Pepper's head was on his chest as the credits to the movie they were watching started to roll, when suddenly he felt her body shudder.

"Pep?" He wasn't afraid, yet. He could give it a few more seconds, try and gather information, but. He wasn't afraid yet. He moved out from under her to look at her face.

It was true that fear was never very far away, which was surprising. After all they'd been through and survived, he thought he'd be a little more calm under pressure, but the opposite had proven true. "Pep, honey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

And really, to give credit where credit was due, he and Pepper had been pretty stoic about facing death together. They'd done it-- many times now. They'd always come out on the other side more or less intact and always closer for it. Something had changed that recently, though, and both of them had had to learn new ways to face vulnerability and uncertainty and fear. 

"Honey, are you okay?" Okay, yeah, the fear had definitely started to creep in. "Should I call the doctor?" He couldn't keep it from his voice.

"No! Tony, no, I'm fine." She gave a strangled kind of sobbing laugh but gave him a genuine smile through her tears. "I'm really sure she would personally come down here and punch you in the throat if you called her at 1143 at night, dear."

"I thought you might be hurting, you've been having that pain on the right side--"

"Which she explained to us was normal for women to experience at this stage in the pregnancy, Tony. What did she call it? Round ligament pain."

"Well, yeah, I know, but you were crying...?"

To his surprise, Pepper burst into fresh tears. "It's the movie!! It was so beautiful! When PT was making a beautiful world for Charity, and she had the whole world at her feet but she wanted the world _he_ was creating! it's so beautiful!" She wiped ineffectually at the tears. "And, and that part where she says 'Bring me along to the world you see, the world I close my eyes to see,' Tony that's like us!" She reached for tissues while Tony watched her incredulously. 

To his further surprise, her display of raw emotion brought a lump to his own throat. Though it was a little cheesy, he could kind of see what she meant. "Aww, sweetheart," he said, smoothing down her hair. "Pep." He couldn't even say anything.

"It's just that he wanted to create this world, right? He was just going to take his own hands and _make it,_ and she was just, she just--" Pepper gave a small sob. "And then, oh my gosh the song about the stars, what did it say?"

"Rewrite the Stars?" He struggled to remember the lyrics to the catchy song.

"Yes!! When they are singing about wanting to fly and fall with each other, Tony. I'm such a wreck right now." She looked up at him, her pretty blue eyes filled with tears, making them seem large. He couldn't help but smile at her tenderly, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

She was only 13 weeks along and not even showing yet, though the doctor had found the heartbeat at her appointment last week. It was really happening. They were really going to be parents together, something simple and pure, something ordinary people did all the time. This sheer act of creation that was only between the two of them, an actual little person that was the two of them together. He pulled on her arm to lean her forward so he could sit next to her and take her in his arms.

"They really were great songs, Pep," he said gently, clearing his throat. "I liked that one the redhead sang. 'You set off a dream in me, getting louder now, can you hear it echoing..." he sang the words softly to his love. Her tears dried and she gave him a wide smile. No one, not anyone, knew what a talented singer Tony was; it was something just between them. He almost never sang to her without coaxing; he felt self-conscious about it. 

"'Darling without you,'" he continued, encouraged by her smile. "All the light of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough, never be enough." 

"'Towers of gold are still too little, these hands will hold the world but it'll never be enough, never be enough,'" she almost whispered, too emotional to attempt to sing. She felt his arms squeeze around her, strong and safe and warm. 

"I love you so much," he said, shaking his head slightly, amazed at the good fortune he had of having this wonderful, beautiful, talented woman walk beside him through his life. 

"I love you, too, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Downey Jr actually really IS an amazing singer, for sure youtube the video of him singing with Sting it will blow your mind. As always I thrive on comments, if anyone at all is reading this baby story of mine.


End file.
